The First Dance
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Haruhi is surprisingly asked to prom by Hikaru. She isn't sure what to expect. She has no idea how much this night could change her life after the First Dance...
1. The Purple Dress

So, This is my FIRST publish. I hope you like it. It's only two chapters and both are reletively short, but i think it's pretty good!

So please, ENJOY! :) 3

* * *

Haruhi slid into the velvet dress. It was tight to her slim body. The shoes fit perfectly.

The wig was long and laden with dense curls. There was a clip with a Purple flower with a green gemstone center that was hooked in.

She examined herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a long purple dress that was pulled up into ruffles in the skirt. It was so long it slid behind her. It had a soft yellow sash that wrapped around her waist and met in the back for a big, perfect bow. The orange flowers surrounded by purple ribbon was the corset. It was a strapless Dress.

"Are you sure about this…" Haruhi came out behind the curtain to be ambushed with everyone as they fixed the dress and did her makeup and nails.

"Absolutely, Haruhi," Tamaki fiddled with the flower in her hair. "I want my daughter looking absolutely beautiful on her special night."

"It's nothing special, Tamaki." She sighed, growing irritated with everyone.

Tamaki drew back in surprise, "Nothing special? How isn't it special!" The shock in his eyes was obvious.

"I'm just going to prom with Hikaru. Something that YOU GUYS set up!" Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. The necklace Kaoru had put on, a gold heart locket, was cold so she let her arms rest at her sides again.

When everyone was done messing with her, they all stood back as she looked in the mirror.

Her jaw dropped for a mere second before she realized her own shock and clamped it shut. But everyone else had noticed already.

She looked beautiful. So much so, she was shimmering like the surface of a pond on a starry night.

"Wow. Thank you everyone…" Haruhi couldn't drag her eyes off herself to thank them face to face.

Kaoru's face was visible in the mirror as he spoke up, "Hikaru's heart might stop. So try not to be TOO gorgeous."

I smiled and turned around, "So now what?"

"We take you to the Grand Hall of course!" Hunny laughed.

Tamaki simply offered his arm, "May I?"

Haruhi took his arm gratefully, "You may."

Tamaki and Haruhi, arm in arm, along with Kaoru, Hunny, And Mori walked Haruhi down the hallway to the doors to the Grand Hall.

There, Only Tamaki continued with her, still arm in arm.

The Grand Hall of Ouran High School was decorated in a silver color. The lights were low, and silver decorations dangled from the high ceiling. All together, it was dazzling.

The band was playing an upbeat tune and girls in flowing gowns were chatting amongst themselves. Some were giggling while whispering about some guy standing only a few yards away. Gentlemen were offering drinks to dates and other girls scattered here and there.

_This is Prom all right. _Haruhi thought to herself. She began to scan the hall for Hikaru. She was scared. Her insides were tying themselves up in knots. Her grip on Tamaki tightened.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered.

"I… I… I'm just… I think I'm a little nervous. I don't know what to expect…" She bit her lip.

Tamaki smiled softly. "You have nothing to worry about, right? You look fabulous. Every guy in the room has looked at you. Believe me, I've noticed."

Haruhi turned to him and gave him a forced smile.

"Say, Why don't you dance with your father?" Tamaki suggested with a shrug.

Several people turned to look at him with confused looks after that unusual comment.

"I don't know how many times I have to remind you you're not my father, but yes. I will dance one dance with you." She took his hand as he bowed.

The music changed to a waltz.

She nearly reached for his hip. But she quickly remembered SHE was the girl this time and timidly placed it on his shoulder.

Tamaki's hand was so big to hers. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a girl. She couldn't keep back the shy smile that had been hiding behind her brown eyes.

They circled and twirled around the dance floor. Her dress matched Tamaki's suit and the song seemed over much too fast.

"Thank you for this dance, Haruhi. I look forward to another in the near future." He bowed and gently pressed his lips to her fingertips. He looked back up at her and straightened himself.

"Looks like your date is here, Haruhi." He nudged her and nodded in the opposite direction.

She spun around.

At the doorway stood a boy. No, a Man. And Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat. Their eyes met.


	2. The First Dance

Hikaru stood in the doorway unmoving. There she stood. A mere walk across the dance floor. Looking… So beautiful. Purple fit her so perfectly.

_Why is it so hard to move?_ Hikaru thought to himself. _Why can't I go and greet her like any guy could to his date…?_

Their eyes were locked. Hikaru's face was in complete awe. Haruhi's was in complete shock. Both stood unmoving for what seems like a lifetime.

A hearty shove nearly knocked Hikaru off his feet. Kaoru stood behind him. He looked at his brother lovingly. "Go get her, you goof. Hurry before she gets bored and walks away! You know Haruhi!"

Hikaru nodded and turned back to the dance floor. Haruhi wasn't there anymore. He looked around rapidly. Kaoru's words echoing in his head.

He ignored several requests to dance, even though his job as a host club member is to never deny. His heart was racing.

There she was. She had gone to stand by the wall. And a guy was closing in fast.

Hikaru made a break for it. He briskly flew across the dance floor, in the middle of a number, throwing many couples offbeat.

The guy was bending over to offer her his hand. She looked hesitant, but knowing Haruhi, she'd never refuse.

Hikaru barged right in. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she's my date Tonight." He hardly acknowledged Haruhi. His mind was too crowded with thoughts of beating the guy to a pulp.

"Sorry man." The guy backed off hastily under the evil and deathly look he was getting from Hikaru. "I didn't know she was taken."

"Well she is, so you can get lost." Hikaru growled at the guy.

"Hikaru." Haruhi's voice took over. Soothing him. "Why did you do that?" The soothing was gone now.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned to her seemingly surprised she was there.

"I was about to dance with him!" Haruhi hissed at him.

"Why with him?" Hikaru threw his arms out, "What about me? Aren't you MY date to Prom? You're not HIS."

"Maybe I WANTED to dance with him." Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru drew back. "What? You… Wanted to dance with him? Do you not want to be my date?"

"No, Hikaru, I do! It's just…" Haruhi looked away, avoiding Hikaru's gaze.

"It's just WHAT, Haruhi?" Hikaru nearly yelled.

"It's just… He's my old friend. An old childhood friend...I haven't seen him… since I was very young" Haruhi sucked in a bunch of air. Her eyes were started to wet. She bit her lip, trying to hold back obvious tears.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry…" Hikaru grew flustered. He wasn't sure what to do. He was moving his hands, but not sure what to use them for. He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't used to it. "I… I… I had no idea… there's no need to cry. I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize Hikaru. I'm crying because…" She bit her lip again harder.

Hikaru froze.

She gasped, "Crying because… I'm so…." She looked up at him. Her eyes were big and brown. They met his. "Happy…" She whispered.

Hikaru's heart jumped. He feared it would stop beating right then and there. He reached up and brushed his fingers to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped her grasp.

"Haruhi," He bowed down and held out his hand, "May I have this dance? The first dance of the night?"

Her hand rested gently in his. They fit perfectly. He looked up from the floor. "You May." She nodded to him. And he led her out to the dance floor.

He put a formal distance between them and hesitantly rested his hand on her waist, fearing her reaction. But she didn't seem to mind, she rested her hand on his shoulder and her other in his hand.

His hand was so warm wrapped around hers. So soft. Not hard, like Tamaki's. But seemingly, gentle.

The music started. It was slow. Yet Hikaru and Haruhi swished around the dance floor.

"You're very light on your feet," Haruhi commented.

"Could say the same about you," Hikaru smiled. His face grew as red as a tomato.

Haruhi smiled and looked down at her feet to hide the blush pouring onto her cheeks.

"Haruhi," Hikaru's grip tightened on her hip and her hand. "You look… Amazing. So… Beautiful." He bit his lip, fearing for the worst.

But Haruhi smiled irritably. "Yeah… You're Brother wouldn't let up until he got me in this thing. It feels weird. I hardly ever wear dresses. AND I'm dancing the girl part. It's kind of an awkward situation if you ask me…" She laughed.

Hikaru smiled. "Well my Kaoru really does have great taste in women's clothing."

Haruhi grinned happily, "Yeah. I just thought he wanted to SEE me in it. Like that swimsuit he made me try on the other day."

Hikaru looked at her concerned, "Swimsuit?"

"Yeah," Haruhi shrugged, "Something about seeing the style and fitting for a model. I don't know but that doesn't matter."

Hikaru looked her in the eye. "Then what DOES matter?"

Haruhi blushed, "I don't know… You tell me…"

The music had slowed down so much to the point where they couples on the floor were merely swaying back and forth.

Hikaru let go of her hand and grabbed the other. He guided them to his neck and she wrapped them around it. He rested his hands on her hips and they drew so close they were almost touching.

Hikaru leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against Haruhi's.

"Haruhi." Hikaru whispered.

"Mmm." Haruhi had shut her eyes as they swayed back and forth.

Hikaru leaned forward where his lips were brushing her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

He drew back to lean his forehead against hers again. Her eyes fluttered open in shock. They were the same big, brown eyes he had seen the day she first walked through the doors through the host club. The same eyes that scowled at him only a few moments before. The same eyes that he had always loved. The same eyes he was seeing right at this very moment. Those big, beautiful, innocent brown eyes.

_Why are you so beautiful?_ Hikaru thought. _Why are you hiding behind the mask of being a guy. Why do I feel so nervous. So tied up. Why have I restrained this long? Why am I still holding back? What do I have to lose? Will you be mine if I ask nicely?_

The moment was perfect. They were the only ones left on the floor. The music had long stopped, but they continued to sway in the middle of the floor. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could have ruined this moment that he'd long dreamed of.

He leaned forward and delicately met her lips. They were soft, warm, fragile. Just like her heart. The heart he'd fight for. The heart he'd crawl to the ends of the earth and back for. The heart he'd never give up on. The heart he'd never stop loving.

The First Dance.


End file.
